AK47
In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the AK-47 is heavily modified with new furniture. Originally it was believed to be a modernized AK variant, the AK-103, but lacks some features that current production Kalashnikov rifles possess. It has a new synthetic handguard, crane stock, and RIS Rails along the base of the handguard and the top of the gun. It also has a unique spiral flash hider/muzzle brake but is otherwise the same AK-47 model. The sights have been improved by the addition of white dot sights, similar to handguns; Also, the firing of the gun sounds different to that in Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The Ultranationalists still commonly use the AK-47, though they are now supplemented by a wide variety of NATO firearms as well. In multiplayer, the AK-47 is unlocked at level 70, the last level of experience for MP players and the beginning of Prestige Mode, so it may not see much use before players (if they choose to) Prestige. It is strange that the AK-47 is unlocked as such a high level weapon on Modern Warfare 2 as in the game's prequel it was one of the first unlocked. This is most likely due to the low recoil, high power, automatic fire, and quick reload of this rifle. Another possibility is how widely recognized the rifle is, making it sort of a trophy piece like the MP44 was in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The gun is very effective overall, when used with most attachments. However, most of the sights like the ACOG Scope, Red Dot Sight, and Holographic Sight have part of the "iron sight" blocking an overall clear view. It is also very effective with a Silencer, killing just as fast as using the gun without one in regular matches. This is strange because the range and power of the gun should be reduced, but for some reason is not (confirmation please?). Also, the need for the Masterkey Shotgun Attachment is not needed in most matches when The Perk Steady Aim is used, due to the fact it's hipfire accuracy becomes very good. The rifle is incredibly accurate (similar to the SCAR) for the first 2-3 shots while ADS, with the shot resetting back almost precisely, however it becomes less accurate with small shifts to the side, but mostly vertical climb. Therefore, firing in bursts is advised while fighting at long range. 2-3 shots is enough to down an enemy at any range with Stopping Power. This is inapplicable to short and medium range encounters, as the rifle can kill in 2 shots anyway. Interestingly, it should be noted that the AK-47 is the only assault rifle in multiplayer Modern Warfare 2 that has idle sway with the ironsights, and RDS/Holographic/ACOG. It's hardly noticeable, and is non-existent while prone. This was probably done to balance the incredible burst accuracy of the rifle. Some people believe the AK-47 does not have enough benefits to overcome the urge of prestiging, and there is much reason to that, as the SCAR is somewhat similar to the AK-47.